


Coming Home

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Divorce, Episode: s01e19 The Only Light in the Darkness, Episode:s01e19, F/F, Finding their way back to each other, I just had a lot of feels after this episode okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever been married?”<br/>“Once.” Melinda replies.</p><p>Melinda and Maria may have long since signed the paper work that said their relationship was over, but there will only ever be one home for Melinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short and probably not well thought out. I just had a lot of feelings after last nights episode and I kind of hammered them down as quickly as possible between Uni projects today.

“Have you ever been married?”

“Once.” Melinda replies, and less than five minutes later she is being handed a lanyard.

Less than twelve hours later she is leaving Providence and calling the last person in the world she ever wanted to call. Her mother.

Less than twenty four hours later, Melinda is throwing her bag into the back seat of her mother’s SUV, and sliding into the front seat.

Less than a week later she is standing in Stark Industries lobby, holding the information her mother had passed her about her ex-wife with shaking hands.

“Remember, I always liked Maria, Melinda. Don’t kill my daughter-in-law.” Her mother reminds her with a pat on the back before slipping on her own dark sun glasses and to slip back into the obscurity that is working for the CIA.

“We’re divorced! And I’m your daughter!” Melinda almost yells at her mother’s back.

“I always liked Maria better.” Is her mother’s parting pot shot before the doors close behind her.

Sighing, Melinda walks up to the front desk and the perky receptionist that had been doing her best to look like she was ignoring the conversation that was happening in her lobby. Melinda knew she wasn’t though, and was probably eating up all the gossip she was going to be able to spread with this.

“Maria Hill, please.” Melinda said with a tight smile.

“Who should I tell her is asking?”

“Her ex-wife.” Melinda said, watching the receptionists eyes go wide before she picked up the phone to call Maria.

After a short discussion on the phone the receptionist placed it back in its cradle, looking at Melinda with all the pity she could manage. “She says she doesn’t want to see you unless you are also holding a check to pay for the damage you did during the break up.”

Melinda rolled her eyes before jumping the gate beside the receptionist and putting her hands on her hips. “Are you going to give me her floor number or am I just going to create mayhem while I go from floor to floor?”

“Seventy-two. Please don’t hurt her, Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts would fire me.”

“No they won’t. Stark is scared of me, and Potts loves me.” Melinda said with a smile before slipping into the elevator.

In less than fifteen minutes Melinda was standing in front of her ex-wife, thinking that maybe this was the second terrible decision she had made that week. Right after calling her mother.

“How’s mom?” Maria asked without looking away from the four screens sitting in front of her face while she played attack defend with some b-level hacker.

“Loving you more than me still.”

Maria grimaced before ending the stupid game with the hacker by eating away their firewall and dropping a virus into their system. “She help you find me?”

“Yea, after I left Phil’s team.”

“You called mom and left Phil alone. Jesus Mel.”

“He won’t forgive me, but you are familiar with that feeling aren’t you.”

“I forgave you a long time ago, I was mostly joking about the check. Although if you want to pay to replace the plates we broke while throwing them at each other I wouldn’t be against it.”

“Liar. And I am sure Stark cut you a fantastic deal to be his cyber security head.”

“I’m not lying, and he did, so I’m not too torn up about the plates. I’m just surprised to see you. It’s been a while since we have seen each other outside of work. What two years? Since right before New York?” Maria said, leaning back in the chair to look at Melinda.

“I don’t have anyone else to go to. I shared a bed with you, I know you aren’t HYDRA, but I don’t know about anyone else.” Melinda admitted.

“I’m not SHIELD anymore, Mel.”

“I’m not asking you to be SHIELD, Maria. I’m asking you to be the woman who loved me once. Even with all my stupid flaws.”

Maria stood up at that and walked around the desk, pulling Melinda into her arms. “I’ve missed you, baby. Why did you do this to us?”

“Because I’m terrible at relationships. Just please, can we start again. Mom still loves you more than me anyway, at least I can give her, her favorite daughter back.” Melinda mumbled into Maria’s throat.

“Promise not to throw plates at me and walk out because you wouldn’t let me in after Bahrain but resented me for not being there for you?”

Melinda nodded, tears sliding down her face to pull into the hollow at the base of Maria’s throat. “I’m so sorry Mar, I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“You’re coming home.”

That night, in one of Maria’s oversized t-shirts and sleep shorts, wrapped in Maria’s arms, Melinda slept for the first time since Bahrain without waking up feeling like she was drowning in blood. Because even if calling her mother and going to see her ex-wife after walking away from the man she really did care about more than almost anything else, was a symphony of stupid decisions, they brought her back to where she should have been all along.  


End file.
